


making new clichés on our own little tour

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Dating Matt had a lot of perks, far more good things than bad. Even the bad things didn't bother Foggy all that much, not when he was so enthralled that he got to land a kiss on Matt's face whenever he pleased. Foggy's dating history wasn't long, he could count the people he'd had in his bed on one hand, it made it easier to confirm that Matt was the only person he'd actually ever wanted to be with. Dating for the sake of dating is fine but when it came down to it, Foggy had never felt like he did now with another person, only ever Matt(AKA: Matt and Foggy being the dumb, dorky college boyfriends we deserve.)





	making new clichés on our own little tour

**Author's Note:**

> i am nothing if not a slut for college mattfoggy. this will be a short series of equally short fluffy fics, all with our boys in college being flirty idiots. because that's what the world needs right now!! check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!

"You can't appreciate the true beauty of these, but they do have dinosaurs on them." Foggy pulled the band-aids out from his backpack, unfolding them as he walked over to Matt who was sat cross-legged on his bed, looking severely sorry for himself. All red-cheeked and soggy knees, the usual things you get during the cold and when you eat shit on black ice.

Foggy had warned him about the ice multiple times, there were signs around the campus warning people about it coating the sidewalk and steps but those signs weren't all that helpful for the few blind kids walking about. So while he wasn't surprised when Matt had busted into their dorm with a bloody nose and soaked jeans, he was annoyed, to say the least.

Matt offered nothing but a weak smile, fiddling with the threads of the old, incredibly itchy blanket from home Foggy had insisted on bringing with him. It offered a distraction from the throbbing in his nose, it wasn't broken thankfully but had collided pretty damn hard with the sharp angle of the steps leading up to their dormitory building.

"You should sue, we can do that right? We're basically lawyers." Matt rarely got annoyed or upset about things, tiny injustices here and there never seemed to phase him and sometimes Foggy felt like he had to be angry for him. He never made a big deal about things that hurt him, only others— Foggy didn't want to think about whatever had made Matt care so little about himself.

"Law students." Matt reminded as Foggy sat down in front of him, the old wood of bedframe creaking beneath them, loud enough for those without super-ears to hear. "I'm fine, really. Doesn't even hurt."

Foggy doubted Matt was telling the truth but let him go nonetheless, not in the mood to pick a fight. As he unpeeled the band-aid from its wrapper, he took in the details of Matt's face. The blood from his nose had been cleaned up, some staining remained but nothing some more hot water couldn't fix. He was more focused on the cut dancing near Matt's hairline, not too serious hence the dinosaurs but enough to force Matt to sit down and let him have a look.

"Your hands okay?" Foggy questioned, glancing down at the hands picking apart his blanket. Matt's knuckles were red from the biting cold, his palms scratched up and blood pricked with his attempt to scramble up from the pile he'd fallen into. Matt nodded and gave yet another small smile, nothing like the real ones Foggy had come to witness.

Dating Matt had a lot of perks, far more good things than bad. Even the bad things didn't bother Foggy all that much, not when he was so enthralled that he got to land a kiss on Matt's face whenever he pleased. Foggy's dating history wasn't long, he could count the people he'd had in his bed on one hand, it made it easier to confirm that Matt was the only person he'd actually ever wanted to be with. Dating for the sake of dating is fine but when it came down to it, Foggy had never felt like he did now with another person, only ever Matt.

"Incoming," Foggy said before leaning in, cupping his hand around the back of Matt's neck to pull him in when he didn't move any closer. Matt's skin was cold beneath Foggy's warm palms, blushing red in a desperate attempt to heat up. He'd done his best to try to warm him up, had helped get him out of his snow soaked jeans and into some dry pajamas, borrowed a hot water bottle from the dorm next door and proceeded to shove it down Matt's shirt.

Matt never asked for anything, was perfectly content with living what he had as if that were already more than he expected. He was politer than the average college student, at first Foggy thought it was a Catholic thing but no, it was just a Matt thing.

"There, handsome as ever." The band-aid sat neatly over the cut, disguising the distressed skin with happy cartoon dinosaurs. Matt smiled at the compliment but said nothing, his hands still busying themselves with pulling at the threads, that was until Foggy stopped him. His touch was gentle, not forcing Matt to stop but instead laying his hands over his so that he got the hint.

"Sorry." Then came that same tired smile, genuine around his lips but not quite reaching his eyes. Matt's glasses sat forgotten on the bathroom sink, the tinted glass cracked and dripping with water from where Foggy had initially dapped Matt's face clean with a wet cloth. Being blind didn't hinder Matt's ability to show such emotion with his eyes, probably to his annoyance most of the time— his face a map for Foggy to read, directing himself to the right action he should take.

"I guess I'll survive." Foggy replied in an overtly sarcastic tone before turning Matt's hands over, his irritated palms visible and cold to the touch. He made a reminder to dig out his extra pair of winter gloves from the suitcase still waiting to be unpacked under his bed, after that he brought Matt's hand up to his mouth and pressed a dry kiss to his palm.

Matt didn't tense up so to speak, the sharp intake of air through his nose was barely caught by Foggy's ears and even then, it wasn't anything huge. Physical intimacy had always been their easiest way of communicating, Foggy could spend his lifetime talking if left to it but Matt didn't enjoy spilling his secrets so much. There were minutes rare in the day that they weren't touching somehow, arms linked or lips pressed to a rosy cheek.

Still, with what he had heard of Matt's childhood it was easy to deduce that touch hadn't always been so easy, that for a long time he'd gone without it. Here and there Matt would ask for Foggy's arm to help lead him, a kiss goodbye when Foggy went to a study group and Matt stayed in their dorm but he was only now learning how to ask for such things.

"So we can't sue them." Foggy begun, rubbing his thumb across Matt's palm absentmindedly. "You didn't say I can't write a strongly worded letter to the college board. We were almost robbed of your pretty face, Murdock, that's a crime in itself." Matt breathed out a laugh and turned his hand so he could curl it around Foggy's, his index finger tracing over the bumps of his knuckles like the easiest braille imaginable.

"Fog, it's fine. I'd rather just get back to studying, there's still an hour of that lecture I need to listen to." Foggy resisted the urge to call him a nerd and instead wiggled his hand out of Matt's grip so he could feel out the hot water bottle currently warming Matt's stomach, the heat radiating out through the olive green sweater Marci had convinced him to buy on one of their bi-monthly group shopping trips.

Foggy decided to drop the topic for Matt's sake, giving him a pat on the stomach over the hot water bottle before pulling himself up off of the bed with a groan. Matt's head followed him, eyes facing in the general direction of Foggy as he walked over to Matt's bed to get his phone.

"Most humans take breaks when studying, you know?" Matt got Foggy's hint before he said it, carefully maneuvering himself back until he could wiggle underneath the sheets. His sheets were rough, he could feel each individual crumb that hadn't been swept up onto the floor and yet Matt much preferred Foggy's bed to his own. There was something safe about it, Foggy's smell lulling him to a nightmare-free sleep more days than it didn't.

"This is what happens when I take breaks." Matt gestured up to his face before cuddling deeper into Foggy's mattress, the bed creaked loudly once more as Foggy knelt down on it. After some maneuvering and an accidental knee lodged in Matt's side, Foggy was snuggled up next to him with all his softness and warmth.

"Beauty and brains, consider me wooed." After wiggling closer to Matt, Foggy rested his head on his shoulder and continued to search for the lecture on his phone.

While Foggy fiddled on his phone, Matt took in the details of Foggy laying beside him. His stomach growled, nice coffee clinging to his breath which probably meant he'd finished the stash of coffee capsules they'd stolen from the guy across the hall. His heartbeat was steady, a drum Matt knew the rhythm all too well, a sound knew might have known better somehow than Foggy's voice.

Matt could smell the pot someone was smoking a floor below, taste ramen in the air a few doors down and the creaking pipes around them was a constant but with Foggy so close, nothing else seemed to bother him. Tuning things out was a talent he'd gotten better at with time, still something he had to work on but around the right person, he could pretend for a while that they were the only thing that existed.

"I know I promised not to, but I will bring up the 'handsome duck' comment if I have to." Matt breathed out in an equally sarcastic response to Foggy's, speaking over the automated voice set to help him navigate his own phone. Resting his head against Foggy's, Matt closed his eyes and waited for something but the thumping of Foggy's heart to bring his attention back. It ended up being the start of the lecture he'd recorded, the start nothing but the sounds of him fumbling with his phone to get the speaker pointing the right direction.

Foggy kicked him beneath the covers, not enough malice behind it for Matt to even fake injury. For a few seconds, he was reminded of the ache in his nose, the pounding in his head that was only starting to go away thanks to all the painkillers Foggy had forced into his hand. He was still cold but the warmth radiating off of Foggy was curing that, he had a habit of doing that with most of Matt's issues.

The tips of his fingers still ached from the cold and Foggy, like the mindreader Matt thought him to be when he was too drunk to reason with himself, wiggled his free hand down to interlock their fingers together. It was intimate, to say the least, so tightly packed together in Foggy's single bed but that was how Matt liked it. He liked the feeling of Foggy's weight beside him, all soft and round and a contrast to his sharp edges he never quite knew how to lay on right.

For once, Matt's head did not fill with worries about how Foggy would one day react when he found out about his senses. It was inevitable, everything would be brought into question and that terrified Matt more than anything but instead, he listened along to his lecture with at least mild interest, warm with the knowledge that at least right now, nothing had changed. He still had someone around who cared about him and in turn, made him feel okay caring about himself.


End file.
